Which one is Hikaru game
by Midnight Scene
Summary: your a punk rocker but can sometimes be girly. You and Haruhi are best friends and you live with her because your house is very far from ouran. But what happens when a certain red head trouble maker catches your eye! HikaruxOC
1. Info

**Kisshu:** **Hey another story!!! Is this one about you and me???**

**Midnight: ****No thank God!!! This is an Ouran high school host club fan fiction about my character (aka. Me and any other Hikaru lovers) and Hikaru Hitachiin!!!**

**Kisshu: ****What about me???**

**Midnight:**** What about you???**

**Kisshu: ****Don't you love me???**

**(Hikaru Hitachiin enters) ****Hikaru: ****Hi Midnight!!!**

**Midnight:**** Hi will you do the disclaimer??? Please!!! **

**Hikaru: ****Ok one question who is that???**

**Midnight:**** That's just Kisshu my crazy alien stalker.**

**Hikaru:**** All right, here I go!!! Midnight Scene does not own Ouran high school host club but owns this cookie!!!**

* * *

**Looks:** You have short brown hair Brown eyes and are actually quite pretty!!!

**NAME**: Akira Rin (last,first)  
**AGE:**16

**Info:**  
your a punk rocker but can sometimes be girly. you are a very shy person but when people piss you off you get very angry and can send someone to the hospital. you and Haruhi are best friends and you live with her because your house is very far from ouran high so you live with her until its summer or when its a holiday.

* * *

**Midnight: Well see you all real soon:)**

** Lots Of Love **

**Midnight Scene**


	2. Chapter 1

**Midnight: I'm back yes finally a really long chapter just for my readers!!!**

**Kisshu: If it is so great why don't you read it with Hikaru!!!**

**Hikaru: We will butnot just yet cause we hve to do...**

**Midnight and Hikaru: The disclaimer!!!!**

**Midnight: But since I'm so nice I'm going to let you do the disclaimer!!!**

**Kisshu: Midnight does not own Ouran High School host club but she owns this cookie!!!**

**Midnight: Good Kisshu here is a cookie!!! ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

well ouran high school academy is too noisy for all these rich bastards. Haruhi-chan and I cant even find a quiet place to study. you-nya Haruhi-chan is there a quiet place to study? haruhi-no I cant find one. wait how about this room I don't think anybody uses this room. point towards the 3rd music room you-hmm im not sure I think there is something inside there. haruhi-well lets go check if not then we'll leave immediately. you-ok.

so Haruhi-chan opened the door and then we both see rose petals flying out with 6 guys sitting in the middle of the room. 6 guys- welcome to the host club how can we help you. haruhi-host club? you-oh crap we ran into the host club? there were 6 charming guys there. one had blonde hair with nice eyes and a nice smile. another is dark haired with glasses and a book on his hand. next where two boys that are twins. they look familiar I think there in my class im not sure. and then there is this tall guy with a emotionless face and a small adorable looking boy with a bunny that I just wanna hug. blonde twins-its just one girl and a guy? blonde guy-hikaru, kaoru you both are in the same class with them? Hikaru and Kaoru-yeah but they both don't get along with anyone in this school. glasses boy-that's rude. welcome to the host club special students. blonde guy-what? you two are special students? you-uhhhh yea... I see Haruhi-chan trying to open the door to leave heck I wanna leave here to but haruhi cant open the door. blonde guy-so that boy is fujiko haruhi and your akria rin. haruhi-stop trying to open the door how do you know...our names? glasses guy-well this school is hard for commoners to get in. you-commoners? how rude... that ticked me off a little but I stayed calm I didn't want to beat anyone up. but can Haruhi-chan hurry up and open the door -.- blonde guy-well you two and heroes even though you two are the poorest people in this school. I see that haruhi is trying to get away from the blonde guy all I did is just stand there and stay quiet while the guy keeps on babbling. haruhi-rin im leaving this room if you excuse me. you-uhhhh Haruhi-chan maybe we should stay here it is kinda quiet here. haruhi-how do you call these people quiet? then suddenly Haruhi-chan was grabbed by the adorable kid. adorable kid-hey haru-chan you and rin-chan are heroes? that's amazing. you-ummm special students are not heroes haruhi-DID YOU JUST CALLED ME HARU-CHAN!!! blonde guy-I didn't expect this guy to be gay but are you gay princess rin? you-don't call me princess I hate that word. haruhi-your calling me gay? blonde guy-so what type are you guys? you and haruhi-type? blonde guy-yes there are different types that we have like mori who is the wild type, honey who is the loli-shota type, hikaru and Kaoru the little devil type, or kyouya the cool type. me and Haruhi-chan are getting really freaked out and we tried to back away from them but the blonde dude is getting closer to us. haruhi-wait we were just looking for a quiet place to stay. blonde guy-or you can try me, Tamaki, the king. he was touching haruhi-chan's chin which is freaking her out so she moved backwards but accidentally hit some vase and it fell into broken pieces. Haruhi-chan is so clumsy -.- Hikaru and Kaoru-ahhh you broke the vase that was the target of our school. you-but she didn't mean to do this. if she has to pay for it then ill pay half for her. Hikaru and Kaoru-well since she broke it this vase is eight million yen. you and haruhi-EIGHT MILLION YEN!!!!!! ($800,000 in US) you-hehehe how can we pay for that? haruhi-yea about paying for that hehehe. Hikaru and Kaoru-well how can you pay for this if you two cant even afford for school uniform.

you-well we are commoners. tch stupid rich bastards i am starting to get ticked off and im trying to stay calm. haruhi-chan knows that im starting to get pissed and she tried to calm me down. haruhi-whisper rin calm down they might be joking around. you-sigh alright ill try to calm down. hikaru-besides whats with the stupid outfits you both have. kyouya-well tamaki what should we do to these two. you-damn i think were gonna get punished. haruhi-this is bad. tamaki-well starting today you fujiko haruhi will be a host and you akira rin you will be our dog. haruhi-host? you-dog? YOUR MAKING ME TO BE YOUR DOG!!! now i was really pissed i was about to walk out of the room until hikaru and kaoru grabbed onto to me and haruhi-chan and took us to a dressing room. you-LET GO OFF ME NOW!!!! hikaru and kaoru-hmm seems like our doggy is mad. well your our toy now hehehe now get dressed in these clothes the host club is about to open. haruhi-rin calm down we have to do this to pay off the vase i broke. you-alright but if they tick me off again im gonna hurt them. hikaru and kaoru-change into these please. so the twins gave haruhi-chan the outfit the host's are wearing while i got a maid uniform which is pissing me off even more. you-WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS UGLY DRESS!!!! PLUS ITS A MAID UNIFORM I AM NOT THERE MAID!!!! ok i seriously need to calm down or else i will hurt someone. haruhi-chan tried to calm me down but at the same time i scared her. haruhi-rin please calm down i am mad too but i calmed down. so i took a deep breath and calmed down. haruhi-chan is the best she always know when im mad and when im really shy and today im mad. haruhi-now lets just change and do this stuff for today and never come back tomorrow. you-ok.

**HOST CLUB NOW OPEN**  
well here i am at the host club serving people there food and drinks in this ugly uniform that is too girly for me. its too embarrising for me to wear this. while serving these stuff every guy has like almost about 5 girls surrounding them. this host club is dumb all they do is entertain the girls and act like all weird. haruhi-chan went to buy food for the club while i serve them to the bakas sitting on each table. first i went to tamakis table. you-hey tamaki-kun heres your drinks. tamaki-ahh thank you little piggy. ok now he was getting me mad but i gotta stay calm. then i went to hikaru and kaoru's table boy was i really pissed. hikaru-haha and then he said he woke up shocked from a nightmare. kaoru-hikaru speaking of that...in front of others is mean. i was confused but i ignored it and just put down there drinks until... hkaru-kaoru...faces just inches away sorry kaoru...you just look so cute in that stance i just... kaoru-hikaru... girls-squeals ahhhh soo kawaii!!!! now i was about to puke but at the same time i think i was blushing. bah rin you baka why am i blushing. but it was soo brotherly love but..no rin you baka you are mad at them for doing this to you. you-bah...here are your drinks you baka twins. hikaru-heh soo rin why are you red? kaoru-awww is our toy sick or something? you-IM NOT RED AND IM NOT SICK! haruhi cam back from the market and sees me getting mad again she tried to calm me down. haurhi-ne rin calm down. you-bah these people are getting me mad every second. hikaru-its not our fault she turned red when she saw us. kaoru-yeah its almost like she likes us or something. you-NO I DONT! haruhi-hehehe rin i think you should take a rest. hikaru and kaoru-naahaha. she cant take a rest shes our toy now. you-I AM NOT YOUR TOY! honey-nya sorry im late everyone i had my nap. awww honey-chan is soo cute i just want to hug him. you-honey-chan takes a nap at this age? haruhi-thats weird. you-but honey-chan is sooo adorable right haruhi-chan? haruhi-uhh yea at least you calmed down. you-huh yea. maybe honey-chan calms me down everytime i see him. haruhi-one thing i dont get. you-yea? haruhi-is he really a senior? you-i dont know hes soooo adorable. haruhi-ok rin you scaring me. kyouya-dont get confused from his looks he is a strong martial artist and mori-senpai is a master in kendo. you-wow thats amazing. honey-HARU-CHAN! RIN-CHAN! wanna eat cake with us? you-cake? i like cake but i dont eat that much of it. haruhi-im not into sweets. honey-then how about you play with my bunny? you-i love animals. haruhi-i dont like bunnies that much. honey-so you dont like my stuffed bunny? you-its soo kawaii. i just want to hug it. haurhi-its cute. hikaru-nya and to think rin was mad. you-I AM MAD AT YOU AND KAORU! kaoru-awww our toy is still mad at us.

you-I AM NOT YOUR TOY!!!!!!! kyouya-you know if you keep this up our customers will not be satisfy and i will have to raise your debt and if you try to run away, you cant escape from the Ootori family cause we have search squads that will look for you. by the way do you have passports? yikes kyouya-kun is scary and evil. tamaki-yeah you two work like a dog. oh and haruhi you got customers. haruhi-WHAT?! kyouya-thats right you need to entertain 100 customers. haruhi-100! aw man. you-hey haruhi your job is better than mine plus whisper they still think you a boy. haruhi-sigh this is annoying.  
few minutes later  
wow i didnt expect haruhi to be popular but the girls think shes a guy and they are falling for her. yuck. well im left serving these to the bakas.  
few more minutes later  
hmmm where did haruhi-chan went? o well she probably went out or something. i looked out the window to see haruhi-chan and tamamki-kun in the school fountain looking for haruhi's stuff. why was haruhi's bookbag in the fountain? then i hear some girls talking about throwing haruhi's bag from the window. it was a girl with red hair. i was about to to really pissed until haruhi-chan came back all wet with tamaki-kun. you-h-haruhi-chan? tamaki-kun? your all wet. haruhi-its ok i accidently drop my bag off the window and i went to get it and tamaki-senpai helped. you-haruhi your lying. that girl with red hair did it. tamaki-i know she did it. you-tamaki-kun? you know? tamaki-yea i overheard ahh she is so troublesome. haruhi go talk to her i got a plan. haruhi-ok? tamaki-princess rin get me two pitchers of water. you-alright but dont call me princess. jeez i hate that word princess. so i got two pitchers of water only to be taken by the twins and i see that haruhi was on top of that red head girl. i know that girl did it on purpose to get haruhi-chan in trouble. and then the twins spilled the water on the girl but haruhi-chan got wet too. seems like tamaki told her that he knew she threw haruhi-chans bag and the girl ran off crying. i couldnt stop laughing at her it was funny. hikaru-heh you found this funny too? kaoru-looks like our toy is very fun to play with. hikaru-yea we can play pranks on the lord. you-i dont like pranks. hikaru-coming closer to you dont worry the lord wont care if we play pranks on him. you-blush umm ok? kaoru-look hikaru our toy is turning red again. you-NO IM NOT! yea sure im red but i dont know why. hikaru-hahaha i made her red hahaha. you-thats mean im going to change its closing time anyways. haruhi-ahhh im wet. kyouya-here we have extra incase. haruhi-thank you. so me and haruhi-chan are changing in the changing room. well im already changed so im just waiting for haruhi-chan to finish until tamaki-kun came. tamaki-haruhi i got some towels for you. you-ahh tamaki-kun i dont think you should open the curtain. tamaki-why? shes a guy right? so tamaki-kun opens the curtain to see that haruhi-chan is actually a girl. tamaki-AHHHH YOUR A GIRL!!!!! you-sigh tamaki-kun i tried to tell you. kyouya-i knew this since the beginning. everyone else had a hint that she was a girl except for tamamki-kun. tamaki-so haruhi you were actually a girl? haruhi-yea see my id. honey-then why is your hair short. you-hehehe let me explain that i accidently put gum on her hair. but haruhi-chan dont mind if you taken her as a guy. haruhi-yea i dont mind. i dont mind listening to girls chit-chat but i find it boring hehe kyouya- well now ill have to make you serve 1,000 customers. you and haruhi-1,000!!!!! honey-yay haru-chan and rin-chan are going to stay in the host club with us yay. you-yay... haruhi-mom what did i do wrong...

**AFTER HOST CLUB**  
well host club is now closed. alot has happened. we were looking for a quiet room to study but instead we found the host club in the third music room. and from now on we both have to work here until we pay off the debt. and maybe just maybe i think i may have a crush on one of the host members.

* * *

**Midnight: Well thats all for now see ya next time!!!**

LOTS OF LOVE

Midnight Scene


	3. Chapter 2

**Midnight: Hello again my loyal readers!!!**

**Kisshu: You know I have a question???**

**Midnight: Shoot!!!**

**Kisshu: Why is he still here???**

**Midnight: Cause his cute!!!**

**Hikaru: Can I do the disclaimer???**

**Midnight: Sure knock yourself out!!!**

**Hikaru: Midnight Scene does not own Ouran high school host club but she owns this cookie!!!**

**Midnight: Good Hikaru!!! Here is your treat (kisses hikaru on the cheek).**

**Kisshu: I want a kiss!!!**

**Midnight: You'll get one the next time you do the disclaimer. Now on with Story!!!!**

* * *

well yesterday was the weirdest day. i met the host club and the host members are actually funny and fun. i also think i may have a crush on one of the twins im not really sure. bahh well today is day two in the host club i got there early but i dont see haruhi-chan. probably she is studying. today's theme for the club is something tropical. dont ask me it was tamaki-kuns idea. everyone excluding tamaki-kun were wearing no shirts. seeing the twins without there shirt made me blush. hikaru-hey rin your turning red. kaoru-hehe hikaru she just cant stop looking at us hehehe. you-t-thats not true i was daydreaming about something that if i daydream too long i will turn red. hikaru and kaoru-rrriiiiggghhhtttt. here put this on. they toss me a bag with a tropical dress in it. i hated the dress its too revealing and it will make me look like a girly yuck. you-im not wearing this. hikaru-why our mom made this. kaoru-yeah plus it will look kawaii on you. i blushed when kaoru-kun said that. but thank god they didnt see it. you-well...besides what about haruhi-chan? well speaking of the devil haruhi-chan comes through the door. she is late. hikaru-haruhi your late. haruhi-sorry im late i was studying and what is with this tropical theme? its just the beginning of april. tamaki-ahh yes but i say we should do a tropical theme. haruhi-well i hate it. you-yea well i hate it too. kyouya-you two have something to criticize? haruhi broke the vase and rin your here to pay half the debt which is 4 million yen. damn kyouya-kun is evil and scary at the same time. no wonder he is the shadow king. hikaru and kaoru-here haruhi we got you the same outfit as rin. you and haruhi-WE ARE NOT WEARING THIS YUCKY DRESS! tamamki-awww c'mon my daughters we got this for you two to wear. you-WHO YOU CALLING DAUGHTER!!!! haruhi-we are not wearing this and thats final. tamaki-please for me your daddy. you-daddy? DADDY? YOU ARE NOT MY DADDY!!!!! tamaki-ahhh rin is so scary. hids in a small corner hikaru-well nice job rin you made the lord cry. you-ahhh im sorry tamamki-kun it just slip from my mind. gomen. tamamki-i forgive my cute daughter. you-call me daughter one more time and i'll leave the club. kyouya-leave the club and ill have my team search for you. damn hes to smart and scary. you-sigh whatever c'mon haruhi-chan we got to serve. haruhi-right.

**HOST CLUB NOW OPEN**  
well the host club is open everyone is doing the usually stuff. same act. same customers. different theme. whenever i go to the twins table they always do something brotherly love that it makes me blush all the time. god do i have a crush on one of the twins? if i do then which one of them do i like? eh just ignore them there bakas anyways. hikaru-ohhh rin we need our toy. kaoru-yea i want my toy here now. you-dammit they are calling me there toy?! walks to them what do you want? after asking that question they both got up from there seat and came close to me and ask me something very stupid. hikaru-get us some drinks please. kaoru-oh and make mine the same as hikaru please? you-blush ok but GET AWAY FROM ME! walks away god what is wrong with me i blush too much.i just better hurry up and give them there stupid drinks. after giving them there drinks i went to haruhi-chans table. she was with a girl that seems familiar. i think her name was kanako-chan? oh well she is pretty but i thought she already has a boyfriend or something. oh wells i just walked over to haruhi-chans' table and gave them there drinks. kanako-arigatou...you seem familiar have we met before. you-ahhh well i did accidently bump into you at the library before. sorry about that. kanako-oh its ok. by the way im kanako. you-nice to meet you im rin. kanako-thats a nice name. you-thanks. well bye kanako-chan. kanako-bye. by the way haruhi you are much cuter then the rumors. i was about to barf cause haruhi is a girl and i cant imagine haruhi-chan with a girl. hehe it just makes me laugh.

**HOST CLUB NOW CLOSED**  
well host club is now closed. the room was kinda dark. tamaki-kun was sitting all alone eating ramen all by himself. i wonder why. you-anou...why is tamaki-kun by himself? hikaru-hes like that since kanako was with haruhi instead of him. HEY LORD DONT JUST SIT THERE AND EAT COMMONER NOODLES HELP US WITH THE DANCE PARTY! you-dance party? oh no im not going there. kaoru-why you scared to dance? you-no i hate dancing. hikaru-why you dont know how to dance? you-no i know how i just hate to dance. hikaru-aw come on rin it will be fun. you-i said no so no. haruhi-well rin i have to go even if i say no. you-well if haruhi-chan is going then i'll go. honey-YAY RIN-CHAN IS GOING TO THE DANCE I WANT TO DANCE WITH RIN-CHAN!!!!! you-umm ok? and how long is tamaki-kun gonna stay like that. kyouya-hes still upset that kanako perfers haruhi than him. tamaki-I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE HARUHI BE A GIRL ALREADY!!!! YOUR TAKING A CUSTOMERS AWAY FROM ME!!!!! you-i call that a good thing. tamaki-AHHHH WHY IS MY DAUGHTER BETRAYING ME!!!! you-cause you called me daughter. i call it revenge. hikaru and kaoru-this girl is just like us. she is the chibi devil type. you-chibi devil type? hikaru-yes your much funner than a toy and you can sure make the lord cry. your our new bestest friend hugs you. this is so annoying i just want to go home. you-uhh yea well its getting late and i got to go home soooo see ya tomorrow. kaoru-wait rin let me walk you out the school doors. you-ummm ok? what about hikaru? kaoru-hikaru wants to stay and bother the lord. i just want to know stuff about you. you-ok? what do you want to ask? kaoru-whats your favorite color? you-blue? kaoru-food? you-shrimp? kaoru-number? you-7? why are you asking these weird questions? koru-ohh nothing i just wanted to bother you JA-NE! (good bye) you-ok? WTH??? he ask me all these weird questions just to annoy me and i am annoyed by it. ahh well time to go back tomorrow...wait...OH CRAP TOMORROW I GOTTA LEARN HOW TO DANCE!!!!!! aww man i dont want anyone to teach me i already know how. i just hope its not hikaru who is teaching me. i rather be with kaoru then hikaru. hikaru is so annoying and immature. but yet he can be funny. is it hikaru i like and not kaoru? nah cant be. or is it? bah im getting confused i need to rest. ill meet haruhi at home. i bet she wants to help with the plans for the dance.

**NEXT DAY HOST CLUB NOW OPEN**  
oh great everyone is praticing for the dance i see haruhi-chan dancing with kanako-chan and tamaki-kun is all alone in his little corner. i think i need to pratice my dancing too but i perfer not to. i'd rather serve the drinks and watch them pratice. hikaru and kaoru-our lord is all gloomy. you-he wanted to pratice with kanako-chan? hikaru-yup but she perfered haruhi instead of the lord. well i found that funny cause haruhi-chan is more popular than tamaki-kun,when she is dressed as a guy. you-ah i gotta serve them drinks. so i ran to haruhi's table cause they finish praticing and kanako-chan is there to. you-sorry im late here are your drinks. kanako-ah thank you rin-san. looks at the cup this cup is nice its ginori right? kyouya-yes it is. our club is upgrading its tea collection. kanako-its so beautiful. haruhi-so your into tableware stuff huh? after hearing that kanako-chan put the cup down and kinda act like she doesnt. kanako-n-n-no i dont really like them...w-what are you talking about hehehehe... haruhi-ok? i could tell kanako-chan likes them but i wonder why is she hiding that fact about it? soon i see a guy come in the club with a box of tea collections. he looks familiar but im not quite sure what. i see kanako went all quiet when she heard the guys voice. soon i figure out that he was her fiancee. i dont know how i remembered all this but it was probably gossip from the students im not sure if its true. oh wells. soon the guy left, kanako-chan was really quiet maybe she was lonely. you-kanako-chan are you alright? i startled kanako she was daydreaming. kanako-oh im alright i was spacing out that was all. well i got to leave now so bye rin-san. bye haruhi-kun. haruhi-wait kanako can i ask you something? kanako-umm sure. haruhi-are you somehow close to that guy? kanako-chan was shocked and act like she doesnt even know that guy. kanako-w-w-w-what are you talking about i dont know the guy well bye everyone. she ran out the of the in a blink of an eye. boy she can run fast. i was standing there confused cause i want to know why kanako-chan is rejecting all this. soon honey-chan came and jumped on me and haruhi-chan. honey-hey haru-chan rin-chan, suzushima-kun is kasuga-chan's fiancee. haruhi-really? you-so i was right. i heard a student talking about that but i thought it was just gossip. tamaki-kyouya did you know? kyouya-about the fiancee thing? i have researched our customers. those two were childhood friends and they were in an arrange marriage. you-arrange marriage? i hate those the parents always decide everything for you. good thing mine dont do that. hikaru and kaoru-oh and what if your parents did? you-easy i would reject the person. hikaru-your soo cold... haruhi-i would do the same thing. tamaki-ahhh both of my daughters are so cold. you-CALL ME DAUGHTER AND ILL SEND DADDY-TAMAKI-KUN TO THE HOSPITAL!!!!!

tamaki-sooo scary hides at the corner with bad chi hikaru and kaoru-you made the lord cry again. you-i cant help it i dont like being called princess or daughter by tamaki-kun. haruhi-i dont like the daughter thing to. tamaki-ahhh now haurhi is mean. hides at corner again hikaru and kaoru-eh now haruhi made the lord cry. kyouya-you know i never get to finish talking about my research. you-oh were sorry kyouya-kun you can continue. kyouya-ok as i was saying suzushima tohru is a boring guy. you-that was all you had to say? kyouya-yup. god kyouya-kun is so weird. honey-soo suzushima-kun is a nice person right? mori-yeah. tamaki-alright lets make a plan. everyone including you-for what? tamaki-our host club is to bring fortune to the ladies. so lets make a plan to bring these to back together! you-ummm ok? i think we can do that. kanako-chan seems very lonley. hikaru and kaoru-if rin decides we decide the same thing. honey-ok mori-ok haruhi-whatever. tamaki-alright lets start making the plan. heres how it goes. haruhi your the main key to the plan. haruhi-why? tamaki-cause your going to dress like a girl and your going to talk to suzushima. haruhi-ok? tamaki-hikaru,kaoru get a dress from your mom for haruhi to wear. hikaru and kaoru-right! tamaki-mori,honey if haruhi is about to dance with princess kanako,then immedieatly take haruhi to the back room. mori and honey-ok you-umm what about me and kyouya? tamaki-you two dont do anything except rin you help haruhi with her makeup when shes done changing. you-tch some plan. kyouya-ill just stay and research. tamaki-ok got the plan settled? this plan will start in one week which is the dance party got it. everyone-GOT IT!

**one week later at the dance party**  
oh god its the dance party. i dont want to be here i hate dancing. but if haruhi-chan is here then im here. i cant believe tamaki-kun made me do makeup. i dont even know how to put most of the makeup on. plus im afraid that the plan might not work. well the dance is about to start and tamaki is saying stuff like which girl dances the best will get kissed on the cheek by him and stuff i didnt pay attention that much. tamaki-LET THE PARTY BEGIN! all the girls were squealing cause of what tamaki-kun said about getting kissed. that was yuck. so everyone is dancing i dont have to work today thank god. so all i did was stand by the wall next to haruhi. haruhi-your dress is nice rin i didnt know you had that dress?

Your dress was a short black one with pink ribbons with black pumps and you had hair extensions in!!!!

you-thanks but it looks too girly on me. haruhi-dont worry you look fine besides can i ask you something? you-sure what is it? haruhi-i know you like hikaru hehe. i was shocked that she told me that. sure i kinda like hikaru but how did she know? you-ehehehe well...i kinda like him but how did you know? haruhi-i just guessed. she guessed?! damn haruhi-chan is smart that whenever she guess on thing shes right. shes even smarter than me -.- you-haruhi-chan your no fun. haruhi-hehehe sorry i was thinking that you like him cause your always staring at him most of the time. you-i was? haruhi-yea. whenever they do their brotherly love you always blush and kept staring at hikaru. you-awww me and my stupid brain. haruhi-dont worry i wont tell anyone. thats what best friends are for. you-thanks. haruhi-uh oh look whos coming rin. i look to see who she was talking about and it was hikaru. he was coming towards me. hikaru-ummm rin do you wanna dance. i was surprised to hear this from hikaru. usually he would tease me or something. i couldnt say no so i just took his hand an danced with him. you-so wheres kaoru? hikaru-he is dancing. i like your dress you look nice in it. you-thanks i didnt like it though it look to girly on me. hikaru-dont worry you dont look girly you look very cute in it. omg i was blushing when he said that i didnt want him to see me blush so i looked the other way.

hikaru-oh and by the way...im kaoru. you-what!? i thought he was hikaru..well they ARE twins. i hope kaoru doesnt know. kaoru-dont worry rin i know you like hikaru. you-uh...how did you know? kaoru-cause i can tell. you-ok? kaoru-i wont tell i promise and if i break it then you can send me to the hospital. you-your joking right? kaoru-nope im not. oh look at the time we got to start the plan lets go rin. you-uh sure. kaoru-HIKARU! hikaru-ok i know lets go. oh rin i didnt see you there. your looking cute today with that dress. gah! i am blushing deeply now and i cant stop. you-umm thank you. lets hurry and start the plan. hikaru and kaoru-right. so the three of us went to the back room. the tiwns gave a change of clothes. when haruhi-chan came out of the changing room she was wearing a purple dress witha huge flower on the side. she was also wearing a wig that looks like her old long hair. you-haruhi-chan you look like yourself with long hair. haruhi-yea. hikaru and kaoru-ok time for the makeup. you-wait let me do it. hikaru and kaoru-ok. you-so haruhi-chan you remember the plan right? haruhi-yea. i just put on lipstick and eyeshadow on haruhi-chan. she doesnt need that much makeup anyway. i know we were taking to long cause tamaki-kun came in. he was yelling at us until he saw haruhi-chan. hikaru and kaoru-so what to you think lord? honey-haru-chan looks so kawaii and you to rin-chan. you-thanks. haruhi-my face feels heavy and i cant walk in these shoes. you-oh cheer up haruhi-chan you'll get use to high heels even though im still not use to mines hehehe. haruhi-well im going. hikaru and kaoru-good luck! tamaki-shes...so...cute... you-hahaha tamaki-kun looks funny. he looked like he was in heaven when he saw haruhi-chan. hikaru and kaoru-well back to the dance. honey-hai mori-yeah. tamaki-she so cute. you-come on tamaki-kun you need to dance with the ladies remember? i hit tamaki-kun's head to make him wake up. he finally did and went back to dancing. wel back to square one. im back at the wall standing there alone until a few girls were talking to me. girl 1-wow you look pretty girl you-thanks 2-hey are you from our class? you-well yea im rin. girl 3-oh your the girl who serves the drinks at the host club. girl 1-why are you working there? you-oh hehehe well i accidently broke the clubs expensive vase so i said that i'll work for them to pay for the debt. girl 2-awwww thats so sweet. girl 1-how is that sweet? girl 3-well she is willing to sacrafice her free time to spend time with the host even though she broke something. you-ehehehe. well i got to go. girl 1-ok have fun girl 2-bye girl 3-see ya. you-bye. wow those girls are weird. if i told them that haruhi-chan broke the vase then these girls will go all over her for questions. tamaki-EVERYONE COME TO THE WINDOW BALCONY. so everyone went to the balcony and tamaki-kun said more stuff. tamaki-OUR BEATIFUL NIGHT HAS COME TO AN END. THE LAST WALTZ WILL BE DEDICATED TO THIS COUPLE.

you-oh haruhi your back how was it. haruhi-he told me about his engagement to kanako. and that he loves her. you-awwww he is so sweet and nice. so now kanako-chan and suzushima-kun are dancing to the waltz and tamaki-kun just announced that kanako-chan is the dance queen. hikaru-now that we have a dance queen she will be kissed on the cheek by haruhi. tamaki, haruhi, and you-WHAT!!!!!?? kaoru-well kyouya-senpai that an accident will heat things up. kyouya-haruhi if you do this then ill cut a third of your debt. A THIRD!!! haruhi-chan better do this. you-eh haruhi-chan its just on the cheek right? haruhi-yea its just the cheek. so haruhi-chan went to go kiss her cheeck until i just remembered something. you-oh wait...this is going to be haruhi-chans first kiss. honey-yea! tamaki-WHAT FIRST KISS!!!!I CANNOT ALLOW MY DAUGHTER KISS HER!!!! tamaki-kun was about to stop haruhi-chan from the kiss but he somehow slip from a bannana peel and made haruhi-chan kiss kanako-chan on the lips. boy have tamaki-kun made a mistake. im going to kill tamaki-kun after the party. he just gave away her first kiss to a girl. i cant accept that.

**AFTER THE PARTY**  
you-TAMAKI-KUN IM NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU JUST DID! tamaki-ahhhh!!! haruhi...kissed her... you-baka. hikaru and kaoru-so what are you going to do to the lord? you-easy...kill him. kaoru-shes being scary. you-TAMAKI-KUN IM NOT GONNA FORGIVE YOU FOR GIVING AWAY HARUHI-CHANS FIRST KISS!!! haruhi-its ok rin i know he did it on an accident but at least kanako is happy. tamaki-bahhh haruhi's first kiss is gone...my daughter is mad at me...WAH!!!!! hikaru and kaoru-this is the third time you made the lord cry. you-tch cant be helped i am here to protect haruhi-chan cause shes my best friend haruhi-yup and i protect her too if shes in danger. hikaru and kaoru-can we be your best friend too? you-sure hikaru and kaoru-yay tamaki-what about daddy? you-NO WAY AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HARUHI-CHAN AND FOR SAYING DADDY!!!! tamaki-bwahhh my daughter is so cold...sits at the corner hikaru and kaoru-this is the fourth time you made the lord cry. you-as i said cant be helped i have a short temper. kyouya-its getting late everyone lets go home. haruhi-hai. you-finally home where i can sleep. hikaru and kaoru-time to go home. honey-ahh home im sleepy. mori-picks up honey sleep. tamaki-go home...haruhi...kiss...rin...cold... you-hehehe maybe i was too harsh on him. haruhi-i think you were to harsh on him. you-i better go apologize. so i walked over to tamaki-kun. you-hey tamaki-kun gomen. i cant control my temper so i got out of control sometimes and...you can...call me daughter...-.-... tamaki-OH RIN MY DAUGHTER YOUR SOOOOO SWEET!!!!! hugs you you-ok ok ok ok tamaki-kun i cant breathe. hikaru-lord shes suffocating. kaoru-shes gonna die if you dont let go. tamaki-sorry my sweet daughter daddy will take you home with haruhi. haruhi-its ok me and rin can walk home. tamaki-are you sure? you-yes were sure. tamaki-alright but call me if you need help. you-tch whatever. haruhi-wel were leaving bye. you-ja-ne. hikaru and kaoru-BYE!!! mori-honey says bye in his sleep. tamaki-BYE MY BELOVED DAUGHTERS!!!! so now me and haruhi are heading home. well this week was weird. meeting kanako-chan,setting a plan to get kanako-chan and suzushima-kun together. haruhi-chan and kaoru-kun knows that i like hikaru-kun. haruhi-chans first kiss was given away to kanako-chan which i forgive tamaki-kun for now. and well that seems to be it. maybe the host isnt so bad after all. its actually fun there. haruhi-chan seems to like it there too.

* * *

**Midnight: Please review!!! I do this for you and because I'm bored!!! So untill next time!!!**

**So Long!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lots Of Love

Midnight Scene


	4. Chapter 3

**Midnight: Yeay another chapter **

**Kisshu: Can I do the disclaimer???**

**Midnight: Yeah sure!!! **

**Kisshu: Midnight Scene does not own Ouran high School Host Club but owns this cookie!!! **

**Midnight: Why are you so happy?**

**Kisshu: Cause now you have to kiss me!**

**Midnight: What? (Kisshu kisses me)**

**Hikaru: Get off my girlfriend pervert!!!(beats up Kisshu)**

**Midnight: My hero!!! Now on with the story**

* * *

QS-well yesterdays dance party was weird. i hope things would turn out normal today. today is a nice day. inside our club there are cherry blossom trees in here...wait...HOW ARE THESE TREE IN HERE ANYWAYS? oh well at least the trees are beautiful. hikaru and kaoru made me wear a maids outfit while haruhi-chan gets to wear a kimono. lucky her my maid ourfit looks too girly on me. how troublesome.

**HOST CLUB NOW OPEN **  
well another regular day with a different theme. well as usually i always go to the twins table first. kaoru saw me coming and winked at me. he knows that i like hikaru-kun. how troublesome. kaoru was talking to a customer until he accidently dropped his cup and cut his finger. kaoru-ouch! hikaru-kaoru! sucks kaoru's finger jeez your always looking elsewhere. all you need to look at it me. karou-hikaru... girl-ahhh i cant take it anymore its too beatiful. ok yes im blushing again but it cant be helped. everytime i see hikaru doing this i just blush for no reason. all i can do is give them there drinks. you-here kaoru i'll give you a new cup. kaoru-thanks. hikaru-are you alright now? kaoru-yea thank you. hikaru-your welcome. awww come on can these two bakas stop making me blush. if i blush even more they'll notice. thank god i moved away and they didnt see me. i went over to where haruhi-chan was and she was with two customers and with honey-chan and mori-kun. when i got there i see honey-chan making green tea but he was mixing too fast making it spill all over. should i tell honey-chan? before i could tell mori-kun told him. honey-chan went sad. all i can do is stand there and be there servant/maid whatever. the two customers tried to cheer honey-chan and it worked. weird?... well i was taking a break and looked around the blossom trees.

Boy there so beautiful. i was holding a petal on my palm only to be taken by hikaru. i blushed when i saw him. hikaru-you really like cherry blossoms huh? you-uhh...yea...i rarely get to see them cause i live far from here. hikaru-really? you-yea i live with haruhi-chan during the school year and go home on holidays and sometimes the weekend. hikaru-oh...hey i want to see your house next time. you-umm are you sure? hikaru-yeah im sure. you-ok...but i live very far from here like a 3 hour ride from here. hikaru-wow thats far. no worry we can take a helicopter there. you-tch rich bastards. hikaru-what was that? you-oh nothing hehehe.

hikaru-oh hey what class do you want to take next semester? french conversation? you-im not sure im taking what haruhi-chan is taking. hikaru-ok then lets go ask her. you-sure. hikaru-hey haruhi you wanna take french conversation next semester? haruhi-hmm maybe what about you rin? you-im not sure ill take whatever your taking. hikaru and kaoru-well lets all take the same class cause we are in the same class. i could tell they were saying this to tamaki-kun was he was sitting in the corner. you-poor tamaki-kun. hikaru and kaoru-did you forgive him what he did to haruhi yesterday? well they did have a point i was thinking until i got my answer you-point taken im still not forgiving him for that. a few minutes later tamaki-kun is shaking haruhi-chan and telling her to be a girl already. then hikaru and kaoru mention about the physical exam in two days. haruhi and you-physical exam? we were all staring at haruhi cause its for boys and haruhi well people will find out in the physical exam. haruhi-so there gonna find out that im a girl. you-well yea...they will find out eventually.

**next day **  
tamaki-hmmmmm. ok tamaki-kun is daydreaming and during that he was smiling and blushing. hes thinking about haruhi-chan maybe i should hit his head to wake him up. nope never mind hes back. he was blabbering about sutff involving haruhi being a girl. then honey-chan said something. honey-if they found out that haru-chan is a girl, wont they kick her our of the club? tamaki-but one of my daughter is here. pointing at you you-im only staying here until haruhi-chan is finish paying her debt and mine to. if she gets kicked out then im leaving. tamaki-WHAT!!!! grabs haruhi DONT WORRY HARUHI WE WILL PROTECT YOUR IDENTIY AT THE PHYSICAL EXAM TOMORROW!!! haruhi-say what? tamaki-we will make a plan to protect haruhi's identity tomorrow. you-bah not another plan. hikaru and kaoru-why are you complaining these plans are fun. honey-yea mori-yeah. you-fine but im not part of this. tamaki-oh yes you are my sweet daughter all you have to do is to stay with haruhi during the whole exam. you-tch fine at least i get to protect her unlike you. you ungreatful father. tamaki-ahhh shes so mean help mom.

kyouya-she does have a point she still hasnt forgive you for what you did to haruhi back at the party. tamaki-wahh mom is mean too. hids at the corner you-hehehe kyouya-kun your funny. tamaki-what about me? you-you can just go hide at the corner and cry from your evil daughter. tamaki-wahhh she so scary hides at corner again hikaru-hey rin you really like making the lord cry? kaoru-sugoi (awsome) our new best friend is awsome. hikaru and kaoru-shes the best toy ever. i couldnt help but blush when they said that. honey-ney ney is the plan all set? tamaki-yea be sure to remember. you-umm sure all i have to do is stick with haruhi-chan while you guys just take her to a private room. tch some plan. kaoru-whisper oh but you get to see hikaru with no shirt on. oh god after hearing that i blushed like crazy and quickly turned to a different direction while kaoru was laughing. i am gonna see hikaru at the exam but i didnt imagine him shirtless. gawd that made me blush even more. well it is late and all i can think about was to go home.

you-well hehehe look its getting late im heading off home haruhi-chan. haruhi-wait im coming with you i have to do laundry today. you-okay lets hurry and go. i was still blushing and i can tell hikaru-kun noticed and i blushed even more and ran out of the room with haruhi following. haruhi-hey rin what did kaoru say that made you blush? you-ahh well...he said some stuff about hikaru-kun... haruhi-ohhhhhhh you know i think hikaru notice you blushing. omg haruhi-chan!!!!! i blushed even more again. you-haruhi-chan your making things worse. haruhi-hahaha sorry i just want to see how much you like him hahaha. you-haha how funny haruhi-chan.

**HIKARU'S POV**  
after seeing rin running out of the room with haruhi following i asked kaoru a question. you-hey kaoru what did you tell rin? she was acting weird to whatever you told her. kaoru-oh i made a joke and stuff about someone then she went crazy. you-oh... dammit why do i think about her all the time. but there is someone else i also like... kaoru-hey hikaru whispers you know she is going to see you without your shirt on. i couldnt help but blush when kaoru said that. she is going to be with haruhi the whole time. i just hope she doesnt notice.

**NEXT DAY YOUR POV  
**well the physical exam is starting and we are walking to the nurses office. its just me,haruhi-chan and the twins. haruhi-so what do you do in the exam? hikaru-its the same as anywhere. kaoru-its kind of bad if its different from the rich then the poor. you-i bet its a huge difference. well we reached the doors to the nurses office. as soon as we open the doors there were two rows, one row full of women and one row full of men. it was creepy cause there are alot of people there plus the nurses office is huge and i mean HUGE.

you-this is the nurse office? hikaru and kaoru-yea why? is the commoners nurse's office smaller than this? you-way smaller... haruhi-this place is creepy... hikaru and kaoru-like we said this is a normal exam. you-you call this normal!!! we entered the room and the twins were taken by two nurses. you-haruhi-chan i dont like this place. haruhi-so do i. soon a nurse came by asking for haruhi cause she is her nurse for the exam. i followed her with the nurse. as we were walking we see mori-kun and honey-chan in a doctors uniform. you-mori-kun? honey-chan? they both ssshhhed at me. kyouya-those two are in case of an emergancy.you-then whats with the disguise? kyouya-its to help create an atmosphere. you-ok? soon a weird looking doctor bumped into kyouya-kun. doctor-i-im sorry. kyouya-its ok. you-ummm kyouya-kun dont that doctor look suspicious? kyouya-yea...he dosent seem to be with the other doctors that work for my family. hmmmmmm that doctor looks like hes gonna cause trouble. soon i hear lots of girls screaming and haruhi-chan told to me turn around. as i turned around i see hikaru shirtless.

i couldnt help but blush 10 shades of red. kaoru saw me and did his brotherly love to hikaru by saying how they always played doctor back then and then touch each others skin. omg i cant stop blushing from seeing hikaru's skin. haruhi-hey rin your blushing too much. kyouya-hmm i see it too. you-i-i-im not blushing im just... haruhi-heh i know why your blushing rin. its cause of hikaru. your seeing him shirtless. god im blusing even more. soon honey-chan and mori-kun dragged haruhi-chan to one of the curtains. you-hey guys what are you doing? honey-shhh this is part of plan a. you-umm ok? a few minutes later tamaki-kun came out from the same curtains prentending to be haruhi-chan. i couldnt help but laugh cause its obvious that its him. hikaru and kaoru were right behind me laughing and still shirtless. i was blushing when i saw hikaru. hikaru and kaoru-hahaha i cant believe he actually did that hahahaha. isnt that funny rin? hahahaha. you-uh...yea... soon tamaki-kun took off the wig and grabbed kaoru and yelled at him. i was laughing too much that i cried. hikaru-hey rin your crying. you-hehehe sorry seeing tamaki-kun doing that was too funny. hikaru was still shirtless and im still blushing like crazy. kaoru-hey rin you should go in there cause haruhi is making the lord cry. you-i think i should stay out here and let haruhi make him cry. hikaru-hahaha i still cant believe he fell for that.

you-ok then i think i should go in now. i think haruhi-chan is pissed. hikaru and kaoru-good luck. so i went in the curtain to see haruhi-chan glaring at tamaki-kun. i couldnt help but laugh then haruhi-chan laughed too. then kyouya-kun came in. kyouya-haruhi i have a special male student doctor in a private room. you can get your exam there. rin you can go with her incase. and also ask the doctor to keep this a secret. you and haruhi-HAI!!! so you and haruhi left the nurses office and went to the other room.

**hikaru's pov**  
i was watching rin and haruhi leave the room and a question came through my mind. you-hey kyouya-senpai why did you tell us about this the first place? kouya-its revenge for calling me a homo character. so now we were about to leave the nurses office until we hear a girl talking about something. girl-its true! there was a doctor that grabbed my shoulder and tried to do something improper! i tried resisting! you-who would do such a thing. kyouya-so i was right. honey-about what? kyouya-before a docter bumped into me. he wasnt from our hospital so i knew it had to be him. you and kaoru-then you should've day something. kyouya-oh well there will be security guards anyways. nurse-where did the pervert head? girl-he went to the specail male student office. once she said that we all froze...you and everyone else-HARUHI!!! RIN!!!

**your pov**  
well your in the room waiting for haruhi to change. you were outside of the changing room. as you were waiting you see the same doctor who bumped into kyouya. you-hey who are y-. before i can continue the doctor put his hand on my mouth and dragged me to the changing room where haruhi-chan was. when we got in haruhi-chan was still changing. he also shut haruhi-chans mouth and told us not to make any noise. i didnt care what the bastard said he was touching haruhi-chan and i cant accept that. i bit his hand and tried to scream only to be shut again by the guy. doctor-please dont make any noise. tamaki-HARUHI! RIN! it was tamaki-kun along with the other. tamaki-kun kicked the bastard and the dude crashed into the wall. i was about to faint cause i couldnt breathe when the guy covered my mouth. i was about to hit the ground but only to be caught by hikaru. hikaru-are you alright rin? did the guy touch you? i was blushing to see him close to me. you-im...alright...just couldnt breathe. kaoru-RIN!you alright? you-yea. tamaki-oh my daughters are you alright?!!! haruhi-im alright and what is going on? you-yea i demand to know. what is this bastard doing touching haruhi-chan i cant forgive him for that. picks up weird doctor hey mr. whats up with you here you pereverted bastard. slaps then guy then kick him haruhi-hey rin isnt that harsh? you-nope he deserve that after what he did to you and me.tch pervert.

hikaru and kaoru-wow rin is strong when she gets mad. honey-wow rin-chan you are strong. mori-yeah. doctor-please spare my life! you-why should i? crack your knuckles doctor-im sorry about this. my name is Yabu. i run a small clinic in my neighbor. i wanted to see my daughter who goes to this school. you see my wife and daughter left me last month cause i couldnt afford any money. so i came to this school to see my daughter. you-i dont believe this guy. haruhi-calm down rin he is sad to not see his daughter. you-yea but...ah well if haruhi-chan trust him then i trust him. thought his story seems fake but true at the same time. kyouya-could it be that the school your looking for is ouran public high school? yabu-yes how did you know? kyouya-well you cant afford enough money to this school. this school is ouran acedemy. yabu-what? im at the wrong school? you-yea you are. i was getting irritated. tamaki-kouya quick draw a map for yabu to find his daughter! kyouya-hai. so kyouya-kun drew a map for yabu and he left looking for his daughter. tamaki-he seems very despreate to see his daughter. you-yea... haruhi-sorry everyone but can you please leave. except for rin. everyone was taken back to what she said. tamaki-why? you still hate me? haruhi-i have to finish my exam. you-yea plus she is still changing you perverts so GET OUT! tamaki-ok we'll leave sorry to interupt. soon they left the room waiting for haruhi-chan to finish her exam. haruhi-hey rin. you-yea? haruhi-today was fun. you-yeah... haruhi-you had a nice time looking at hikaru today. you-yeah...wait..blush...hey no fair haruhi-chan. she got me. boy she sure is smart. haruhi-chuckles its funny to make fun of you when you like someone. i couldnt help but smile. haruhi-chan wants me to be happy and i want her to be happy. thats why were best friends forever. well today was actually fun. excluding yabu. im starting to like hikaru even more. even when i saw his umm...blush skin.

* * *

**Midnight: Hope you enjoyed that I might not have time to upload the next chapter for a bit cause I have to seperate Kisshu and Hikaru cause they are still fighting!!! sigh Well see ya next time!!!**

Lots Of Love

Midnight Scene


	5. Chapter 4

**Midnight: Finally I have seperated them Sighs I had to lock them into seperate rooms!!! It is not as easy as it looks!!! Well now I have all the time in the world to finish this story. Maybe I will let Hikaru-kun out!!! Runs to door and unlocks**

**Hikaru: Thank You for lettting me out Midnight kisses her cheek**

**Midnight: Your most welcome will you do the disclaimer???**

**Hikaru: Ok, Midnight Scene does not own Ouran High School Host Club but owns this cookie!!!**

**Midnight: Now on with the story!!! **

* * *

ok today is the worst day ever. I AM SICK!!! how did i get sick? aww man i couldnt go to school i had to stay home. ranko-san,haruhi-chans dad, is taking care of me. i had to let haruhi-chan go to school and the host club alone. i have kyouya-kuns cell number incase if something happened to haruhi-chan and to tell me if tamaki-kun did anything to haruhi-chan. i still cant believe i got sick. i have to listen to ranko-san's blabbering. its sooo boring here. i hope i feel better by tomorrow. haruhi-chan better get home fast. i know that its almost closing time at the host club. i think i should sleep for a while.

**haruhi's pov**

rin is out sick today. it will be boring without her today. especially at the host club. i know something weird is going to happen today. well everyone is wearing kimonos again at the host club today. everything is always the same everyday but without rin everything seems different. honey-hey haru-chan wheres rin-chan? you-oh she is sick so she is at home. tamaki-WHAT?! MY DAUGHTER IS SICK TODAY? HOW? you-i dont know she got sick from something but she will be back tomorrow. hikaru and kaoru-rin is sick? you-yea. hikaru-i hope she is ok. kaoru-yea its no fun without our favorite toy here. you-sweatdrop you guys... tamaki-WE HAVE TO CALL HER TO SEE IF SHE IS OK!!!!! you-no she might be sleeping and if you wake her up then she will send you to the hospital or she can make you never set foot on this club again. tamaki-mah? shes that scary... you-yea but im not scared of her when i wake her up. she just tells me to leave her alone or to shut up. hikaru-mah our toy is lazy. kaoru-very. honey-awww i hope rin-chan is alright. i want to eat cake with her and play my bunny with her. mori-yeah. kyouya-she will have to do something for not being here today. you-kyouya-senpai she cant help around if she is sick. kyouya-i will make her clean the room when the club is closed tomorrow. you-fine but she wont be happy. kyouya-too bad. boy kyouya-senpai is evil and scary. i continue talking to my customers.  
until honey-senpai came. honey-haru-chan i lost my shoes. honey-senpai was crying. i thought he was wearing them before. soon mori-senpai came with honey-senpais shoes. after putting them on. honey-senpai cried in his arms. you-wow tears sure are popular these days. how do you guys cry so easily? i was walking away but i bumped into kaoru. he dropped something from his sleeve. it was eyesdrops. you-so everyone is crying because of this? hikaru-lets just say eyedrops are common pratice in the host club. kaoru-dont be strict women are suckers for tears. you-how cheap. hikaru-oh haruhi here. hikaru gave me japanese sweets. you-thanks. hikaru-i also have one for rin but she is not here. you-i'll give it to her for you. hikaru-you sure? you-yea it can be a get well present for her. hikaru-well ok. blush you-i know rin is going to like this. she loves japanese sweets. its her favorite kind of sweets. tamaki-if my sick daughter loves japanese sweets then give her as many as you want. tamaki-senpai gave me more japanese sweets to give to rin. you-uhh that might be too much for rin. she might get sick even more. sweatdrop tamaki-so have you fall for me now? you-ummm no? tamaki-well then i think i must change my character. i just ignore tamaki-senpai cause i see a new girl standing by the door. she seemed shy. i was going to greet her but the twin went and greet her. they gave her roses and ask her to come in. then tamaki-senpai came and call her princess and welcomes her to the club. tamaki-welcome to ouran host club princess. girl-n.. tamaki-n? girl-NO! DONT TOUCH ME YOU PHONY! i was shocked that she called tamaki-senpai a phony. tamaki-me a phony? girl-YES I DONT BELIEVE THAT YOUR THE PRINCE OF THIS CLUB! A PRICE CHARACTER DONT SHARE HIS LOVE SO EASILY! YOU ARE LIKE A FOOL! A DUMB NARCISSIST! A COMMONER AND THE WORST! you-wow... kyouya-um excuse me could you be... girl-KYOUYA-SAMA!!!! hugs him i wanted to see you badly. your the prince just for me.

**few minutes later **

hikaru-fiancee? kaoru-kyouya-senpai? girl-yes my name is houshakuji renge. i will be transferring to class 1-A by tomorrow. i see that tamaki-senpai is angry. he is sitting alone in his corner cause "mommy" hid a secret from "daddy". thats what the twins said. renge-it was love at first sight. he showed loving affection to the flowers, and he helped out an injured cat. you-ummm you must be looking for the wrong guy. renge-no my eyes cant be wrong! hes the person that is nice and dont ask anything for return. hes a person who loves solidarity and is a loner. from the love stimulation game that makes your heart throb,Ukidoki Memorial. pointing at kyouya you look exactly like Ichijo Miyabi! you-uki? honey-doki? tamaki-shes an otaku! hikaru and kaoru-an otaku! you-wow...your just like rin. but weirder... hikaru-what rin is also an otaku? you-yea but she dont act like renge-kun she just watches them thats it. hikaru-this is the first time i've seen a crazy otaku. kyouya-so shes the type that goes moe over a character. by setting it onto me. so this miyabi-kun character must have glasses. kaoru-so this thing about you being her fiancee... kyouya-today is the first time i met this girl. renge-kyoua-sama you must be the owner of the club right? kyouya-yea? renge-alright then i'll be your manager of this club. hikaru and kaoru-this is a host club and we dont need a girl to be the manager. you-uh huh? well im going home. i need to check on rin. renge-ooohhh who is this rin person. your girlfriend? you-no she is my best friend. hikaru and kaoru-hahaha she thinks your going out with rin. you-shut up im leaving. it would be weird if we have renge-kun to be our manager. she might change everything. i dont know i'll just go check if rin is alright. maybe she might not approve of this.

**your pov**

i woke up cause haruhi-chan came home. thank god i was getting really bored and lonley. you-finally your home your dad wouldnt stop blabbering. haruhi-sorry. you-so what happened at the host club today? haruhi-everything was ok until we met a new girl name renge. she claims to be kyouya-senpais fiancee. you-nani? really? kyouya-kun has a fiancee? haruhi-not really renge-kun is an otaku so she said that kyouya-senpai looks like a character she likes. you-oh hahaha shes an otaku just like me. haruhi-yea but she is more creepy. oh and renge-kun wants to be manager of the host club. you-ok? and why? haruhi-cause kyouya-senapi owns the club. you-oh. i dont think i would want her to be the manager. haruhi-i knew you wouldnt like it. oh yea...hikaru gave me japanese sweets. you-hey no fair thats my fav. haruhi-i know. here hikaru got one for you too. he wants to say this as an get well soon present. i blushed at what haruhi-chan said. thats so sweet of him. you-wow... haruhi-oh and tamaki-senpai gave me alot of sweets to give to you. you-wow he sure did give alot. haruhi-yup he was worried about you. you-hehe well i am feeling better thanks to them. i think i can come to school tomorrow. haruhi-thats good. honey-senpai was lonley when you werent there. heck i was lonely to. hehe. you-really? well first thing i will play with honey-senpai tomorrow. haruhi-oh and one more thing. kyouya-senpai said that since you werent here he is making you clean the whole club tomorrow. you-WHAT!!! hes so evil. haruhi-i know hehehe. you-well thanks for the sweets haruhi-chan i think i should take a rest. haruhi-ok. so renge-san wants to be the manager? eh maybe she might be cool. hikaru-kun gave me japanese sweets...i should thank him first thing tomorrow. i didnt want to eat it cause i want to keep it. yea i know it will turn hard but it looks too good to eat. i cant eat the ones tamaki-kun gave me but i just dont want to eat the one hikaru-kun gave me. well im still sleepy. i should sleep some more.

**NEXT DAY **

ahhh finally im back to school. i feel so much better. now i can go back to the host club and take my punishment. -.- you-wow i have never felt better. haruhi-im glad your better oh and i forgot to tell you. renge-kun called tamaki-senpai a phony. you-really? haruhi-yup. i couldnt help but laugh. renge-san is so like me. i should meet her. she sounds really cool. as soon as i enter the third room honey-chan came and jump on me. honey-RIN-CHAN!!!! YOUR BETTER!!!! LETS GO PLAY!!!! you-it feels good to be better thanks to you honey-chan. honey-LETS GO EAT CAKE!!! you-ok i will meet you soon. first i gotta do something. tamaki-OH RIN MY DAUGHTER YOUR NOT SICK ANYMORE!!!!! hugs you like no tomorrow you-tamaki-kun...i cant breathe... tamaki-oh sorry. i was so worried that you werent going to live. you-im still alive you know. sweatsrop kaoru-hey look hikaru our toy is feeling better. hikaru-you feeling better? i couldnt help but blush. hikaru-kun cared that i wasnt here. you-y-yea i feel much better thanks to you guys. oh and hikaru-kun thanks for the japanese sweets. how did you know i like them? hikaru-blush oh umm haruhi told me. you-oh well thanks that was sweet of you for the japanese sweets. hikaru-blush even more y-your welcome. tamaki-OHH MY DAUGHTER WHAT ABOUT ME I GAVE YOU LOTS OF JAPANESE SWEETS TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!!!! you-hehe thanks for the sweets to phony prince. tamaki-OH YOUR WELCOME MY DAUG-wait...YOU CALLED ME PHONY!!!!!! crys in corner kaoru-how did you know about the phony part? you-oh haruhi-chan told me everything about yesterday. tamaki-WHAT!!! HARUHI YOU TOLD HER? WHY!!!? haruhi-chuckles it was funny she wanted to know everything that happened yesterday. kyouya-rin you will have to clean the club when its closed today. you-hai. miyabi-kun hehehe. kyouya-not funny. you-hahahahaha. kyouya-fine then that will be the whole week. you-WHAT? ok ok im sorry i just miss making jokes. hikaru and kaoru-she is the queen of jokes. kyouya-so tamaki have you decided about renge being the manager. you-i say yes. hikaru and kaoru-huh? you never met renge-chan. you-no need haruhi-chan told me stuff about her. she seems cool. i say let her be our manager. tamaki-plus she can help haruhi be more like a girl and she is in the same class with them. daydreaming you-hey phony father you done daydreaming? tamaki-phony? crys in corner hahaha its funny making fun of phony father. but im still nice to him. i saw the doors open to see a girl with a nice smile. she must be renge-san. renge-everyone renge the mascot girl is here and i baked cookies for you. tamaki-ohh thats so ladylike of you! renge-i didnt bake them for you phony prince. tamaki-kun hid in the corner. thats renge-san for sure she is cool. you-hi you must be renge-san. renge-oh you must be haruhi-kuns girlfriend rin. i almost fell to the ground. GIRLFRIEND??? where did she get that from??? you-girlfriend? im sorry im haruhi-chans best friend. renge-oh im so sorry thats rude of me jumping to conclusions. you-its ok. renge-here kyouya-sama. they got burnt alittle. honey-chan tried the cookie and said that they are burnt. mori-kun tried to stop honey-chan from eating the cookies cause it will be bad for him. renge-san heard that and chased after them. i wanted to try the cookies so i took a bite of it. it wasnt that bad. you-hey renge-san your cookies are good. better then mines hehehe. renge-you really like them? you-yea. renge-thanks. haruhi-chan tried the cookies to and liked them. i was taking another bite but then hikaru lifted my chin and took a bite of the cookie from my mouth. our face were an inch apart that i was blushing like crazy. what was he doing? hikaru-i wanted to try the cookie too but i only wanted a bite. you-blush y-you could've took one from here renge-san made alot. hikaru-i just wanted a bite from yours. i couldnt help but blush even more. i just saw kaoru lick haruhi-chans face cause she had crumbs on it. haruhi-you know i could've wiped it myself. you-yea kaoru-kun. kaoru-sorry we just wanted to make the lord jelous. you-jelous? tamaki-grab haruhi's face why are you not rejectioning them you should do that not just go to the other reaction. haruhi-please stop your sexual harrassment senpai. you-sexual harrasment!? TAMAKI-KUN YOU PHONY FATHER GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HARUHI-CHAN NOW!!!!! tamaki-im not the one the evil twins are the one that did it not me!!! POLICEMEN HELP WE HAVE A CRIMINAL HERE! you-YOUR THE CRIMINAL FOR TOUCHING HAURHI-CHAN PHONY FATHER! hikaru and kaoru-lord we're sorry tamaki-SEE THEY DID IT!! you-AND I AM STILL CALLING YOU A CRIMINAL GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HARUHI-CHANS FACE!!! tamaki-I AM NOT A CRIMINAL!!! renge-YOU GUYS ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!! everyone-huh? renge-other than kyouya-sama and rin-san your characters are not good enough! you guys hold a "shadowy" side! do you guys want to bore your customers with these poor act! you are going to ruin kyouya-samas precious club! as your manager i shall give you guys new characters! starting with honey. although you have a cute face. you will have a vicious fiend inside! mori-senpai your an underling of your childhood friend! the twins are now basketball players! haruhi-kun is smart but also have a victim of fierce bullying inside! and tamaki-san! although everyone loves your looks. your the acedemy idol with a serious complex such as the lonley prince! tamaki-lonley prince? renge-kyouya-sama your perfect and rin-san your also perfect your just like me. kyouya-thanks. you-umm thanks hehehe. tamaki-ahhh a lonley prince suits me. renge-im glad you like your new character now everyone outside of the school now. we will shoot a video.

**outside of school**

well renge-san wasnt kidding that she was shooting a video. she is shooting a scence with the twins as basketball players. kaoru is acting all injured to make hikaru worry. they were doing there brotherly love. i couldnt help but blush. it always happens when i see them do this. gah its annoying to blush all the time. then it went to tamaki-kuns scene. him being all lonley like the lonley phony prince. hehehe. then it goes to a scene with haruhi-chan running away from honey-chan. honey-chan had to be the mean person. i guess he couldnt do it cause he was crying in haruhi-chans arms saying im sorry. honey-chan is sooo kawaii. hehe he kinda got renge-chan mad cause he didnt want to do this. renge-CUT! FOLLOW THE SCRIPT! honey-but... you-poor honey-chan. hikaru-dont worry hes gonna be alright once he eats some sweets. kaoru-besides why does our change of character have to be a film shoot? haruhi-what an exaggereated film group. kyouya-its a booked crew from hollywood. have you seen them before? the director was the maker of that vampire movie last year that was number one of teh box office. you and haruhi-damn rich bastards. hikaru-in this script why is kaoru the attacker? you-what do you mean by attacker? hikaru and kaoru-its ok people who dont get it dont need to know. you-how rude. haruhi-rin im going over there you wanna come? you-ah no thanks im more comfortable here. haruhi-ok. kaoru-hey rin why are you not in the script? you-oh renge-san said that im perfect and that i dont need to be in the film. she even said that to kyouya-kun. hikaru-lucky. kaoru-i want another part. you-hehehe im sure renge-san is doing this for a reason. well im gonna go ask renge-san something anyways ill be right back. kaoru and hikaru-bye. i was gonna go to where renge-san was until i saw a guy push renge-san making her bump into haruhi-chan which haruhi-chan blocked for renge-san to not bump into the equipment but haruhi-chan got hit instead i thought i saw her crying. i got pissed so i was going to punch the guy. you-grabs the guys shirt HEY YOU BASTARD WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HURTING RENGE-SAN AND HARUHI-CHAN LIKE THAT! HOW ABOUT I TEACH YOU A LESSON! i was about to punch the guy but my hand was blocked by tamaki-kun! you-tamaki-kun? tamaki-serious voice rin move. i can tell tamaki-kun was mad. he must've saw haruhi-chan crying. tamaki-WHO DID THIS TO HER. guy-w-wait sou she started the fight first. you-YEA LIKE IM GOING TO BELIEVE THAT! tamaki-HARUHI WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING! haruhi-rin,senpai they are telling the truth. you-haruhi-chan? tamaki-haruhi. lets go then run towards haruhi(the guys ran away like a baby) are you ok? haruhi-yeah my contacts was hurting. you-so you werent crying? tamaki-con...tacts? haruhi-no they were slipping off. me and tamaki-kun couldnt help but laugh we really thought she was crying. renge-c-ca-camera! did you roll that? camera guy-yup boss. renge-this is a perfect ending. kyouya-sama will be pleased. soon i saw kyouya-kun holding a rock and crashed it with the camera. i was confused to why he did that. renge-k-kyouya-sama? kyouya-sorry but i cannot let there be any violence towards our club members. it will be unpleasent if we did this. renge-starts to cry why? KYOUYA-SAMA WOULD TELL ME NOT TO DO THIS AND CARESSED MY HEAD! A PERSON WITH AFFETIONATE LOVE LIKE YOU...WHY? tamaki-cause thats not what kyouya is. renge-san cried even more. i felt bad for her. i walked up to her to try to cheer her up. you-renge-san. renge-yes? you-thats okay right? haruhi-even if kyouya-senpai was a bit different than you imagined.i think its fun to know people for who they really are and you get to know them more and more. renge-yea...

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER **

girl-I BOUGHT THAT VIDEO! girl 2-SO DID I! girl 3-ME TOO! girl 2-THE RAIN SCENE WAS THE BEST! girl 1-THE PRINCE OF LONLINESS! girl 3-HIKARU-SAMA AND KAORU-SAMA RELATIONSHIPS WERE GOOD! you-the video? but i thought kyouya-kun destroyed it? tamaki-kyouya... kyouya-dont worry i secure the film even though i broke the lens. i even took out the voilence scene. the film was good as expected from the hollywood crew. haruhi-when did you plan this? renge-good day. you-huh? renge-san? haruhi-i thought you went back to france? renge-i noticed the gentleness that protected me with his body...the deep love that scolds all the time...and to fall in love with him right haruhi-kun? you-HARUHI-CHAN?!!!! tamaki-NANI?!!!! renge-come on lets go to me house to play a game haruhi-kun. renge-san was dragging haruhi-chan everywhere. i didnt know what to do. she thinks haruhi-chan is a guy. you-anou...kyouya-senpai is this okay? kyouya-why not? theres nothing wrong with what she said. tamaki-NO ITS NOT OKAY! kyouya-they are girlfriends with each other as you wanted. you-but thats not girlfriends? renge-lets go haruhi-kun. haruhi-what? tamaki-i cant let you take haruhi away! you-mah? hikaru and kaoru-mah?? arent you gonna go after renge-kun? you-nope. kaoru-nope? hikaru-why no? you-cause. back when the violent scene happened i was protecting haruhi-chan but then tamaki-kun stopped me cause he wanted to protect her after seeing her "cry". i let him do that. he really wants to protect her. seems like i cant be haruhi-chans bodyguard no more. my job has been taken by tamaki-kun. he really cares about her. hikaru and kaoru-so your going to let the lord protect haruhi from now on? you-only until when hes not around. hikaru and kaoru-hugs you our toy is so nice to the lord. she cares about his feelings towards haruhi. you-blush ok please get off of me. hikaru and kaoru-ok. its time to go home for you. you should go get haruhi. you-ok then ja-ne. hikaru and kaoru-bye. well this week went ok after i recovered from my sickness. i trust tamaki-kun that he will take good care of haruhi-chan if im not around.

* * *

**Midnight: See Ya Next Time!!!**

Lots Of Love

Midnight Scene


End file.
